Scorched Hearts
by Hypnocessity
Summary: Scorched Hearts is a series of Shido and other girls in pretty sexual scenarios. I might think about a Shido/Origami scenario, though It wasn't originally planned. I'm pretty in love with Shido/Kotori & Shido/Kurumi & Shido/Yoshino. So, those scenarios may be longer than the others. Sorry! x3 Rated M-sexual content, lemon[s]. AU; Kurumi with non-vicious intentions, OOC-ish.
1. Tohka

Heyo! This is yet again a no-sleep fic. I've been really busy with life. What a lame excuse. I'm such a bore. .-. Any who, I've yet to think of any good direction I can put my work-in-progress Shido/Kurumi/Yoshino/Kotori story in, so I just keep holding it off. I can't help it. I don't want it to be bad at all. I literally have spent weeks making like 7 total different chapters for ch. 3 and they're all so bad and cheesy. So, here's a coffee and angst induced, dubstep influenced Shido/Harem fic. Mainly Shido/Kurumi, But I 100% support Shido harem ;3. I hope you read this A/N. XD It's semi-important, I suppose. It's probably not going to be super good, but I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy, dear friends.

P.S: Sorry in advance for the short chapter, but coming up is Yoshino's chapter, so stay tuned. It'll hopefully be longer. 83

Pairings:

Shido x Kurumi [MAIN]  
>Shido x Kotori [2nd MAIN]<br>Shido x Miku  
>Shido x Yoshino<br>Shido x Yamais  
>Shido x Tohka<p>

Rating: T **[MAY BE SUBJECT TO CHANGE]**

_**Curtains open**_

* * *

><p>It's not every day that Shido can just go home and relax. He just wants to take things slow with everything, at this point. Miku, The Yamais, Yoshino, Tohka, Kotori, Kurumi... he just wants a break. Truthfully, he was never really good at talking. Talking to anyone. Girl, boy, it was no difference to him. He was just a flat out introvert.<p>

And then his life took a turn for the worst, in his mind. His sister Kotori made him her plaything for saving spirits.

Truthfully, if he was meant to do this, meant to save the lives of people, he doesn't mind.

But the fact that he has to keep constant watch on her affection levels and date them constantly is really settling in it's toll on his physical and mental health.

Maybe he's not so much of an introvert anymore.

After Kurumi had let Shido peek at her panties during school he lost control of himself. He never realized how easy it was to just talk to people. Shido never actually understood why she did what she did, but the majority of him was not against it.

Hell, one might call it. Heaven, another may preach it. A house full of girls that love you, right? Of course, it's every mans dream! A harem of beautiful girls, surrounding you, doing you any favor you wish.

Except, it's Shido we're on about, here. He's not after sex, or sexual favors. He just wants a friend.

It's ironic. He has 6 girlfriends, and not a single, actual, reliable friend. Nobody he could just sit down and chat with. Talk about life, gossip, laugh, love, feel comfortable around. He was just suddenly thrown into this hell-on-earth by his demon-brat sister, and he hated it. All of it.

What he did enjoy though, was Tohka's lovely personality. She was always so bubbly and willing to cheer Shido up, by any means possible.

Any.

Let's go back into the past for a moment, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Kiss<span>**

_Sweating bullets, Shido stared at the scene that played out in front of him. His first experience like this happened so stupidly, so out of the blue._

_There, in doggy-style position in front of him, face-to-face, tits-to-chest, a pair of tickets were in-between Tohka's breasts._

_"W-W-What?" Shido backed even further into the chair than he already was. He felt lucky that apparently his spine is made out of diamond. He would have been dead from the sheer force of pushing himself back._

_Okay, maybe it was a bit of an over exaggeration. On both ends._

_"Please, Shido?" She wiggled her body, her breasts jiggling ever-so-slightly. Shido felt something in his brain click as he looked at her breasts._

_"They said it would work... weird..." Shido grabbed ahold of her and kissed her gently. What should have happened was that Tohka was supposed to get up and walk away, ashamed of her foolish attempt to sucker him into a date using her breasts. What actually happened was that Tohka was being gently kissed by her introvert-like boyfriend._

_Shocked beyond words, Tohka began to exchange saliva with him, slowly, gently. Gradually lustfully. The tickets fell out of her shirt, onto the floor, along with some saliva._

_Shido pulled away, feeling a wave of pulverization shock him to the bones. 'I-I... I just, I just did that?... I just did that... I sooo just did that... I did that to Tohka just now, she... she must feel wrong..' He looked away in shame, his face aflame. Tohka was stunned, and she looked away._

_Oh, how cute she was. It really would have been able to be a picture worth a thousand words if someone would have snapped the scene._

_"Shido..." She grabbed his face with a single hand, and gradually began to give him a small smile, forgiving him for the surprise kiss. "I don't want to go on the date for now... but," She touched her lips with two fingers as she felt the tingling sensation of leftover warmth on lips of her own. Shido gulped and nodded, a gesture signaling to go on._

_"Can we do that again?..."_

**End**

* * *

><p>Slowly, his life twirled into something he thought would never come to be. He slowly started to break out of this stone shell he had cocooned himself into. He was finally able to see hope at the end of the tunnel.<p> 


	2. Yoshino

A/N: What's up? :D I told you I'd release this chapter on Friday, and if all goes well, I'll upload the next before Tuesday! I'm glad I got a few people asking about the story so quickly, I was honestly surprised. Well, here you go, Shido and Yoshino's scenario!~

P.S., to answer a few PMs, yes, this is a story, and most scenarios will be flashbacks, but the main pairings won't be. I messed up last chapter I believe, I think there were a few lines that were supposed to be in italics, but that's fine. Carrying on...

* * *

><p>He sighed. Man, was it hot out. Holding his overshirt over his shoulder, he wiped the sweat off of his face with one hand, and wiped the sweat onto his jeans. What a good idea, right? His jeans were light blue, so there's no way anyone would see an awkward stain and make assumptions based on that.<p>

Only he, for some reason, forgot that light blue was able to be stained and easily visible. What a buffoon.

Well, that brings him to another memory. One of which he's still not comfortable with.

'It's just size... she's much older than me, I think.' He brushed the thoughts away, but they managed to resurface every single time, like trying to sink a plastic ball in a tank of water.

And then he thought of Kurumi. What was her intention now? She wanted to devour him for his powers, but what was it now? She looks like she has gotten rid of that intention, but she may be such a good faker that nobody would have guessed she was still evil in the end. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he never truly understood that girl.

For a moment, he considered crying.

It's not easy to bear something so heavy. Go to school, get good grades, don't slack, take care of seven girls with constant attention, get a family, kids, pay the bills, die happy.

That's what his life looked like in a nutshell. Except... he didn't want any of that right now. Just a friend. A shoulder to just cry on.

_'Remember, Shin.. if a girl cries over a boy, he means something to her. If a boy cries over a girl.. She _really_ means something to him.'_

He stopped walking suddenly. Why did that thought pop into his head? Was there a girl to really cry over? Who cares, he thought? It's too much hassle, just, too much...

It's just so damn hard. He wants to just throw all these memories away sometimes. It just doesn't feel good. Not without a friend.

Then came in that thought he thought he'd shoved away for good today. Shido might as well remember it all, and then try to push it away.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroying Morals<strong>

_Shido blinked. The loli was shivering on his couch, at 12:24 AM, watching a horror movie. How stupid. She wasn't really a little girl, was she?_

_Of course he had considered this. It was so hard to just give an educated guess. She was a spirit, and he has no idea of their life span, how they age, or is Yoshino was actually 12,000 something years old, stuck with the size and personality she was given._

_Frankly, sometimes, when he played hero to her, to make her giggle and laugh, he felt better._

_He felt better not because of her laughter, but because he can make a being have a good time. He wanted so badly to give that generosity to everyone around him, but he wants support too. He's like a wooden bridge with moldy support beams._

_"Yoshino?" He called out to her, to which she jumped in place, huddling up in the corner of the seat she was in, crying._

_Okay, now there's a fine line between helping and comforting, but morals did not matter to him. He hated to see an innocent little girl cry like that. How awful. It wrenched his heart, slowly, painfully. It felt as if someone had thrown a rock in between moving gears._

_He made his way over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, after turning on a dimly lit light. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Yoshino.." He reassured her, and she peeked up from her over-sized sleeves that covered her cute eyes. "Shido...-san?..." She jumped into his arms, the feeling of a serial killer wanted to stab her in the back haunting her._

_The feeling slowly ceased, however, as she began to warm up into his arms, the feeling of potential death fading from her mind, and the feeling of ease striking her every cell._

_Shido gently squeezed her. In this moment, a thought that had never occurred to him had just came to be. Why did her hair smell so good?_

_Was it just because his hormones were poorly timed for this scene, or was this little girl, this, little girl, actually attractive to him?_

_He hoped it was the first option. Even though he had made out with a girl his age, his morals had still kept him remotely intact. He was _not_ about to do anything sexual to a little girl. A little girl. He just couldn't stop emphasizing the importance of this phrase to himself. _

_Now, everything he was just thinking about had flown out of his plane of thought when she looked up at him with glistening eyes._

_He felt like he shouldn't. He should just stop. Stop hugging her, goddamn it! Don't make her feel safe. She'll just want more, and more, and... I don't think I can do something like that to a... a-_

_"Shido..." She looked into his eyes. "I'm scared..." Everything he was trying to make clear to himself had just reset, as if he failed to complete a jigsaw puzzle in time and the pieces scrambled all over again. He was so close._

_"Don't worry, Yoshino..." The arms that wrapped around her cute little body tightened very slightly, comfortingly, as they sat on his couch. "I'm your hero, remember? I'll defeat all the mean guys for you. Trust in me." you _moron!_ what has gotten in to you?!_

_Yoshino felt a burning flame of hope turn into a hellfire that took over her heart. Never had she been so encouraged to confide her anything and everything into one person. It felt sudden, but what could she do, really?_

_He just remembered. Fuck. _Fuck. _He has yet to seal her spirit powers._

_You know, if there's a golden opportunity to do this, it should during this moment._

_"Yoshino.." He sighed sheepishly. "I'm your hero, okay?... please trust me when I say this." She was caught off guard by his change in tone, he was speaking more adult, more seriously. She nodded and squeezed his body, not wanting this magical hug to end. "I understand... hero.." She blushed a little bit at saying that so straightforwardly, but there wasn't a reason not to._

_"I'm supposed to seal your powers and protect you..." He began, formulating a sentence as he went. "And... I have to kiss spirits in order to seal their powers... they become my powers technically, so they can safely reside within me..." Yoshino blinked, and wanted to go pale._

_"Shido..." She tugged his shirt after what had seemed like an eon of silence._

_Yoshino looked up at Shido with sparkly eyes. This was oddly the most romantic thing to him, ever. Dimly lit, midnight, a girl in his arms, about to kiss. Let's just get it over with..._

_Shido slid his hand on her cheek and leaned his head down to hers, their foreheads touching. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer._

_"I trust... you, Shido... I... trust you.. more than anyone, so, so... please..." Yoshino gently gripped his giant hand with hers' as he leaned in._

_Shido soon felt the little girl's lips make contact with his, and she took in a breath. He kissed her gently, and she slowly, slowly started to kiss back. It felt so weird to both, but they soon forgot about the situation and just melted in each-other's trance. It felt so nice, the both of them thought, so, so nice. They just kept gently kissing back and fourth, though Shido wasn't planning to kiss her like aged teens would. Soon enough, however, her clothing began to disappear due to her powers being sealed._

_It was when they pulled away, panting from their kiss, that she noticed she was nude. She began to shiver and flare up in beet red, but Shido grabbed her and held her tightly._

_"Don't worry, Yoshino.." He felt this amazing feeling, this amazing, overwhelming feeling of ease, of love. "You'll be warm if you just lay here, with me." said loli began to relax, but of course, even as she fell asleep, she was still embarrassed._

_'There goes my morals...'_

**End**

* * *

><p>He never actually realized he was home. The memories had driven him wild. He felt a soft, fuzzy feeling inside his heart from the memory. He guessed it wasn't all that bad. Sure, he had slightly made out with a little girl, but it didn't feel wrong to him. And if he ever asked her, she would say the same, at one point or another.<p>

Shido felt like things weren't all that bad.


	3. Kotori LEMON

**LEMON ADDED DUE TO REQUESTS, PMS AND**** SUCH!**

A/N: Hello! I'm glad I have people who enjoy my story, so I will see this one to the end, no matter what. :D though, I still can't come up with anything good for my other story. I know my writing style has changed a lot, but I feel like I've gotten so much better after throwing away so many chapters I thought were good. Nevertheless, we continue to Shido and Kotori's scenario.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, THERE IS A LEMON. IF YOU FIND THE NEXT BOLD TEXT, READ IT CAREFULLY.<strong>

After helping everyone get tucked in and get to sleep, his day was finally over. It's over. Over and over again this phrase reappeared in his mind and he relished every moment of it. He walks towards his room to notice a sleeping Kurumi on his bed.

God. Damnit. I hate this. I hate this so, so much. I...

Shido stared at her position. Closely. Intensely. She was on her side, facing the opposite direction of him. Not so bad, right?

Wrong.

Her black panties and garter were in full view, and Shido gulped. What should he do, he wondered? His experience with Yoshino... pales in comparison to this..

I mean, he never really considered Kurumi anything except a psycho. Murdering people over the silliest things. Although that had been months ago, he still felt that same ominous feeling whenever he was around her.

...but god, was she gorgeous.

She's like a viper, a vicious snake. You get too close, she'll bite, but if you remain at a safe distance and do absolutely nothing, it'll be fine.

Suddenly, Kotori opened the door, "Shido?"

He turned around in a jolt of surprise, "Y-Yeah, uh, um, yeah?" He held up his hands and gulped.

Now, why the hell would you do such a thing? He put down his hands, his fingers rubbing his temples as an exasperating sigh escaped his body.

"Um.. are you... okay, Shido?" Kotori had a questioning look on her face, and Shido had hoped that the darling sister didn't have any irrational assumptions floating around in that weird little brain of hers'.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... yeah, I'm fine, but why are you in here?" Kotori then looked down and blushed, only after showing him a faint look of shock.

"Well, I... well, I..." she wiggled a little bit. "You were sleeping on the couch for so long, I thought you were asleep, so..." Now it was Shido's turn to look suspecting. Had she gone on any further, she would have revealed her intentions.

"And?... you were planning to fondle me in my sleep or something?" Kotori looked up with an angered expression and a huge blush spread across her cheeks. "No, you jerk! Dummy, dummy, stupid-" She was cut short as Shido pushed her into his closet and shut the door as he heard Reine asking for Kotori, knocking. The only reason he did this is because he was caught by surprise, but still... who would knock at this hour?

'How cliche and redundant. _oh, let me just push my sister into my closet with me because someone knocked on the door. _WHY the HELL did I think that was supposed to be something you'd do late at night for no good reason?' Kotori moaned faintly as his leg pushed against her lower, lower torso. He quickly tried to pull his leg away a bit, but noticed that it only results in his knee jamming into her soft spot, and on reflex he covered her mouth, to which she immediately tried to let out a loud moan.

This is bad. This, this is _bad. So, so bad._ What is he supposed to do, now? Burst the closet door open so Reine can see that they were inside a compact closet together? There would be so many obvious assumptions but very few imprecise conclusions that would come out of that, so he decided to remain put.

With his hands still covering his sister's face, he quietly spoke. "I'm sorry... I, just stay quiet for me- us, okay? Reine will think that we did something... sexual, in here." He looked down, looked back up, blushed and gulped. "Although, she.. wouldn't be wrong, and you have to agree, but this really wasn't my intention, I just acted on reflex to put us in here, and I didn't mean to rub my knee against-" She covered his mouth and nodded in understanding, but her blush never decided to fade away, making her seem like a liar.

Shido let out a small sigh of relief, and let go of his sister's face. She let out a big, quiet breath and stared him down. For minutes, they sat like that, until Reine finally decided to leave.

Shido swore she could have heard her mutter something like "lock" or "block", but whatever it meant to him, this meant that they could finally escape this weird situation. What a scenario. Doing sexual things to your sister.

Well, what it actually meant was that Reine had Tohka put a spell of some sort on the closet door, pushing him away forcefully anytime anybody tried to put a certain amount of force.

Shido giggled. "You have _got _to be joking me, right now..." She turned to her, and finally, his eyes adjusted to the light in the closet that Kotori turned on. Thankfully, it was a door to a closet, rather than see-through panels, meaning Kurumi won't wake up. "This is so embarrassing. Will you hurry up and open the door?" She said, her voice tainted with reluctance.

Shido gulped. "Well, you see, about that..." He moved to the other corner, so they didn't feel so claustrophobic. "Someone put a spell on the door." Kotori looked confused. "So?" He sighed. "It pushes me away every time I try to open it. We're stuck in here."

Kotori paled. "I wonder why she locked us in here though." Shido pondered, oblivious to her reaction. "I mean, there's no reason to lock a boy and a girl in a.." He slowly looked up to look at her face, coming to a realization.

"Okay, now I've done weird things, like kissing a little girl, but this is way too much." Shido tried to open it again, but he was repelled.

"Shido..." said girl looked up at him. "What are we going to do?" After she regained her composure, that's what she asked.

Said boy replied "I don't know..." suddenly, the thought of kissing her popped into his head, to which he immediately flared red.

'Weird, I didn't try to push the thoughts away like I did earlier... was Kotori's game meant to turn me into a sexual beast? No, of course not, it was to save the spirits. A good cause, but that doesn't mean this cause isn't capable of corrupting someone like me, and me especially. Reine had to have known this, so she probably wanted to test how far I would actually go on a girl, but the catch is, is that it's my sister. Meaning that this wasn't just a test. This was to see the effect of the cause and how it damaged me.'

After that conclusion, he felt awesome, like a detective. He feel like he hit the bulls eye, the hammer on the nail, the arrow in the middle, the bullet in the head.

And then he realized it wasn't so awesome. He knew that this was her plan, but to not consider how this would affect their relationship after tonight was a little crude. At least put some thought into something like this before setting it in motion, you damn brute.

"Ano, Kotori-chan..." He looked down at her, their bodies pressed together because of the density of the room.

"You know," He sighed. "It's nice that everyone is asleep. I can finally get a break." Kotori blinked. "What do you mean, Shido?"

"Well," He began, "All these dates just put too much strain on my body and exhaust me to the point of passing out."

She nodded with an "Mm." and continued. "I can understand, and I'm honestly sorry about putting you through all this, but you _have_ to understand that you're the _only person_ in the entire _world _with the sealing power that you have." He nodded, and after a few moments, she started to feel uneasy. After a few more moments, she started to _look _uneasy.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you okay? You're fidgeting around and you seem unsettled, Kotori." She jumped slightly, as if she just got yelled at. "Well, I..." She sighed.

"You know... you remember what you said, when you sealed my powers?"

Shido then looked at her, into her eyes. "Huh?" He adopted a puzzled look. "I said a lot of things. What in specific?"

Kotori flared up red. "Do you always have to be so stupid and mean?" She beckoned.

Shido was still puzzled as all hell. "What do you mean? I don't.." She hit him on the shoulder.

"Stop being stupid..." Kotori said quietly, "When you said you loved me."

At this point, he didn't know what to think. So, here's his list. Tohka, Yoshino, and now his own little sister? This is nuts. Out of control. And he thought his morals couldn't ever be more broken then they were after his kiss with Yoshino.

"Y-Yeah?... wh-what about it?..." There was no response. Just an expression hidden by her cute red hair as she looked at her feet, and a white Shido. Shock.

"Well... did you.. mean that?" She asked, and upon receiving the answer she expected, she sighed. Shido laughed. "Of course I did. I love you." She blushed more.

"I mean..." She coughed. "Did you.. really, _really_ mean that?..."

Now Shido understood what was going on. Was his little sister trying to confess to him? This feeling was even stronger than it was with Yoshino. He couldn't battle it. He is too weak and defenseless over it this time, it would seem.

"Kotori..." He grabbed her shoulders and stared her point blank in the eyes. "I love you more than anything in this entire world." And that sentence was filled with truth. He hadn't realized it, because, of course, it'd be weird to just say 'I love you more than anything' to your sibling, but where Shido stands at this point in time, what has he got to lose?

"Onii...-chan..." She looked into his eyes, her white ribbons making all the red she is themed in look fine. He just now took note that the white ribbons actually look better than the black ones.

"So..." He coughed nervously. "How do you feel?" Kotori's defense broke. "What?" Kotori asks fake confusion. Shido was going to reply, but he felt he should wait.

"I..." Kotori looked at him, nervous. They sat in silence for minutes on end, leaving Shido wondering if this entire night was a good one. "...I really love you.. ever since I can remember."

Shido broke out into a blush, but she continued. "You always treated me as the thing that was most important to you, even when we were growing up. You'd fend off all the bad guys and keep me safe. You would always tell me you love me and hug me, and we would always cause mischief and eat ice cream. You would always protect me from the monsters under my bed and in the closet. I know we don't have much recollection of our past together, but I love every single one that I can remember... we did so much together.." Shido was lost beyond words at this, but even so, she continues. "I can't stress how important you are to me, onii-chan... you're pretty much the only person I ever cared about and will ever care about..." She leaned in, to look deeper into him. "I..."

"I just... I just can't see myself being with anyone but you, Shido."

Okay, now Shido had remembered how hard it was to control his lust when he kissed Tohka, and when he kissed Yoshino, but this... had spiraled into something so crazy that 'out-of-control' would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry.." He began. "I know you probably feel really bad when I seal spirits' powers, but... I do it to save them.." He blushed. "I'll admit, I do have feelings for all the spirits I saved, which probably makes me look weak, but..." He held a hand on her face and smiled.

"The love I have for you, Kotori, is just as strong, if not more." And in that moment, there wasn't a better time for them to kiss.

But before they did, he took a moment to realize the extent of the gravity of what he had just said. Had he really meant it, or was it in the heat of the moment? His bulge was, well.. bulging, and his heart was pumping faster than he had ever felt it pump before. His brain said no, but his heart, his unruly, unmoral-bound heart said yes. Just do it. There's nothing that could go wrong, Shido. Just a boy and a girl, seemingly in love. A taboo love, but, love.

That they did. Shido felt her gentle lips upon his, and she let out a sigh of relief, a sigh of acceptance. Shido slowly slithered his tongue into her mouth, and they began the tongue-war. His hands began to caress her back as he gripped her tighter, and her hands slithered through his arms and onto his back, clenching his shirt and moaning. Relentlessly, his tongue wrapped around her's and their bodies began to heat up as they continued this forbidden act. Kotori shed a tear and had a smile on the corner of her mouth. Neither of them could believe this, but with this, their relationship was going to be a lot better from here on out.

His hand sunk into the back of her head and the other wrapped around her, his hand ending up in her waist. Kotori's hands simply clenched his shoulders, as she felt her knees and legs would give in, as if she were holding on for dear life.

Never had they experienced something like this. It turned him on, to be honest. Something so looked down upon was happening, and their hearts and brains were the catalysts. It turned her on just as much. It wasn't until then that he had began to unbutton her shirt and she moaned quietly.

"Oniiiiii..." She breathed out heavily, as she pushed her back against the wall, a gesture for him to continue. "You love me, right?.."

Shido bit his lip, the feeling of swallowing an apple rendered him unable to respond for a moment, making him look hesitant.

"You know this..." He kissed her gently, to which she let another tear escape her. "..I really love you." And now he knew he meant it. His head began to pound as the reality of what he was going to do with her set in, but he shoved it off.

"Then, please..." She continued as he unbuttoned the last button on her shirt, revealing her white bra. "..show me you love me."

And with that, began the _actual _forbidden love.

====**If you don't like lemons, skip to the next bold text. If you do, continue reading as normal. ^u^====**

Shido gulped at what he saw, his sister's bare breasts. He felt himself begin to heat up in multiple places, something he had never thought he'd experience in his lifetime, something on the bottom of his list, mostly because he didn't care too much for stuff like this.

And, no less, the person he ended up doing it with is his sister. His own _sister. _Shido hated to admit it sometimes, but he really felt amazed at what love could do to you.

Or, rather, how dumb you could be. Shido had spent a few seconds debating whether he was doing this because he was an idiot, horny, in love, a combination of either three, or all of the above.

Kotori breathed out puffs of air, and beads of sweat raced down their bodies as they stared into each-other's eyes.

"Kotori..." He placed his mouth on her left mound, and she moaned quietly. "O-Onii.." She breathed out, already feeling as if she could explode at another act of indecency. Her body began to heat up more than before, and Shido's rod slowly hardened.

He swirled his tongue around that cute little nub on her chest, which made her even more soaked than she was with each swirl. He really thought it was kind of cute. Though, sure, he was more scared than he had ever been in his lifetime whilst doing stuff like this to his sister, but what should he do, really? Back out, _now?_

'No.' He thought, squeezing her chest, emitting another cute moan from the red-head. 'No turning back after this point. There could have been a point, but..' He couldn't think straight. He felt this sense of unease settle in, as if his primal instincts were kicking in.

What kind of instincts though, he thought, as he licked his sister more and more? Shido didn't have time to give a damn, as she felt her slender fingers push against his bulge. He looked up at her and she looked down to him. "Onii... Cha-chan..."

"Y-Yeah?" He swallowed the saliva that had gathered around her pettanko chest. He felt dizzy for a moment. Shido took another moment to let this all sink in.

Okay... so, he was about to do this with his own sister...

...though, he didn't care anymore. His morals were already gone after kissing a little girl, and that much he knew. So, what was there to lose?

Nothing, he thought. And, there was much to gain. Oh, _much _to gain. Just imagine... Kotori, never has she done 'it' before... He shuddered at the thought, but then quickly snapped back to reality.

'Holy... shit...' He thought. 'I'm turning into a sex-crazed maniac! Oh, this is...' He felt her lips on his, and he subconsciously kissed her back.

'So... so, so bad...' And with that, she unbuttoned his shirt as they began another heated make-out session, her hair ties falling off, his hair turning ruffled, and their faces hotter than 110 degrees Fahrenheit, or something like that.

After they pulled away, he noticed that his half-exposed body lie before her's. She began to swallow saliva. "You're... really cute, onii..." He blushed, and then chuckled, about to say something out-of-character and bold.

"You're one to talk." She quirked her eyebrows, panting. "Huh?"

That wasn't the bold thing I was mentioning.

"You just let me suck on your chest, and you have the nerve to call me handsome?" She fumed red, and looked down, covering her chest.

'Yeah,' He thought. 'That's it, act innocent and violated and uneasy... and... my, oh my god... I... am really turning into a maniac...'

"Onii-chan... I..." Kotori stared into his sapphire blue eyes with her ruby red eyes. Their eyes glistening in lust, she unzipped his pants and pulled his jeans down, revealing a giant stick covered by another thin layer of cotton.

"Can't... wait anymore..." She pulled down his undergarments before he could protest. She grabbed a hold of his meat as he flinched and groaned in surprise. "K-Kotori, wait!" He offered, but she pushed on, and licked the head.

"I'm so happy.. to do this with you..." He was fuming red like her at this point, but she _still pressed on!_ "You... always told me... sex is saved for... someone you love, right?"

He nodded carefully, and, respectively, she shoved his entire rod into her mouth. Said blue haired man gasped in surprise, paralyzed by the amazing, freezing cold wet sensation that soon engulfed every fiber of his being.

A part of him he didn't know existed had begun to take over, as he just press his back against the wall and let her do her work.

Kotori's head bobbed back and forth on his member, nearly twice as wet as she was minutes ago, the sticky, salty liquid slowly rolled down her thighs, calfs, feet, and finally the floor. Kotori's left hand reached her holy gates, while her right was stroking his rod whilst sucking on it.

Shido, at this point, lost all sense of rationality. This growing beast inside of his heart had finally taken over. He jammed his pelvis into her throat, her eyes widened as far as humanly possible in shock, and held her breath as he forced her to swallow his seed with a rather abrupt groan.

"A-Ahh... shit..." His face twisted in a satisfied look as Kotori nearly had an orgasm from his orgasm. Ironic, she thought, but she wanted to continue indefinitely.

"Onii-chan..." She gulped the rest as said onii-chan looked down at her in surprise. "K-Kotori, I'm sorry, I don't know what got a hold of me, I!-" She got up to her feet, bringing his hands to her underwear line. "Pull them off..."

Shido obliged subconsciously, but still looked at her in shock. "Onii-chan..." She began. "I-I... can't wait any more..." Something clicked inside onii-chan's head as he shoved her onto the wall and got on _his _knees.

"As forbidden as this may be, Kotori-chan," He said as he spread her open with two fingers, her most sweet spot available for him to peer into. "I love you dearly." And stuffed his tongue inside, prepared to scream "ITADAKIMASU!" For the feast she had presented to him.

"Y-Hyan, O-Onii!-" She gasped yet again as she felt her super special spot being stroke perfectly with every punch his tongue threw at her. "O-Oh, oh..." She moaned silently into the closet as she felt him hit her special spot once more.

"Wh-What a-Ahn!-weird place to-to... do this!" She whined as he felt a finger enter her, his tongue still doing it's repetitive activities.

Shido, on the offhand, was going insane. He wanted to ravage her body, not eat her. His rod was twitching with ache and an itch that he can honestly say could only be satisfied by doing it with her.

She held her mouth as she held back a scream, as much as she could, as she had a giant orgasm. He eagerly drank her juice, partially to return the favor of what he forced her to do. Not that any guilt was on his head, I mean, he feels guilty about this kind of thing between family, yet...

"Kotori.." He breathed, her love-juice sliding down corners of his mouth as he breathlessly panted. "...I love you, so, so much... dearly, I do.." She slapped him gently and told him to shut up, and that he's an idiot.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" he asked, still happy.

"..." Came her deafening silence. "...You said that enough already.." She looked up at him as they stood up. "I love you too, you idiot! Now, please..." She looked away as she opened her shaky legs.

"Show me that you _really, really _love me." And with that, he achingly lifted up one of her legs, and pressed his head against her entrance. She looked down at their half-connection, highly concerned about the pain.

"Kotori-chan, I've seen and heard about this..." He coughed. "It's my first time, so..." Kotori blushed like mad, almost the same tone of color as her hair and eyes.

"I've never done this with anyone else, Shido-onii... only you... I only love you..." He couldn't bear to listen to her adorable phrases any more, so at once, he shoved every inch of his length into her, breaking her hymen and emitting a small shriek of pain from her.

"You trust me, right?" He said, Kotori's left leg over his shoulder as they stood in place. She nodded carefully. "Well, from now on, it will start to go from painful to good, according to Reine." She nearly choked on her breath, even as they stood, genitals locked in place.

"And why would she say such a vulgar thing?" He chuckled at her response.

"Well, at any rate, why do you care?" That being said, she blushed and was about to protest, until he interrupts her. "We're already having sex, Kotori." Again, before she could yell at him for saying such a dirty phrase, he pulled out, and roughly slammed himself back into his little sister, emitted a small yelp of pain, and a new emotion.

"Kami..." He breathed. "It's... so much better than..." Pump, pump, pump, he pumped his shaft in and out of her slowly and thoroughly, sure to savor every bump of her walls. "...what we ever did together..." After a minute, she began to fall into a state of hazed Ecstasy, and if this was a manga, her irises would be heart-shaped.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" every pump emitted a cute squeal that begged him to do it faster, harder, more _roughly, _even.

"O-nii-cha-a-a-a-n~~" She let out an elongated moan as Shido pounded into Kotori's genitalia. Shido grabbed the back of her head, forcing their foreheads to touch, as their eyes locked while he slammed into her.

"I love you... I love you, I love you, I love you..." Kotori repeated non-stop as her mind was clouded with the craziest, wildest stimulant to ever have been received, along with Shido.

"I love you too, Kotori.. my beloved little sister." And of course, even now, as he was committing this vile act, he didn't lose his sanity. Through all of this, he learned how to control his lust. He turned his lust into his love for his little sister, and so, he pounded into said little sister with a merciless intention, and did not once look away from her eyes. He felt engaged in the most powerful sensation he had ever felt, one stronger than rubbing body parts together. Love. Now he had understand what it truly meant to love. Earlier, he had forced his sister to drink his orgasm, a crazed, wild, untamed beast, ready to demolish his sister. And now, he stands with a purpose, and this purpose was to make her happy. For now, all he wanted was to see her smile. He would not stop until Kotori was satisfied to the point where she simply _couldn't _hold out for any longer.

At long last, a loud scream was heard as his hand quickly covered her mouth, his rod blowing everything he saved for the last 30 minutes as he was pushing into her. "O-on..." She couldn't form a single word as she felt her stomach warm up with _another _new sensation: fertilization.

"You... Onii..." He rubbed her cheek with his hands as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. She felt yet _a-no-ther _new sensation. She now felt love. This was a lover's kiss indeed, she thought, as she gently kissed back, his member going limp.

**====Here lies the end of Shido and Kotori's scenario. R.I.P., hardest work of mine. XD 3====**

"You.. did it inside?" He looked rather embarrassed when she put it that way. "I couldn't help it... I just wanted to see you happy..." Kotori blushed purely out of embarrassment, and of course a sense of 'ohmygosh he's so adorable!'.

"I love you, Shido." She said truly, purely. Though he knew 'pure' wasn't exactly a fitting word for the act these two siblings had done, he didn't care what anyone, nor any omnipotent beings thought.

"I love you so much more, Kotori." He then passed out on the spot from over-exertion.

She blinked, and for a minute, bursted out laughing. Truly, this was a night to be remembered, as she felt her vision fade, lying next to him as they passed into their dreamscapes.

* * *

><p>UPDATED AN: Welp, there you have it! I tried kind of hard on this, so if you have a problem, constructively point out anything you didn't like about this, and I'll make 110% sure to note it for future fictions, and/or improvement for future fictions. Thanks for reading my most dedicated writing! Damn, that's a lot of words for a single chapter, hehe. Regardless, enjoy. 3


End file.
